The invention relates to a method and a device for changing the orientation of articles in a conveying flow, wherein by means of a rotary projection protruding into the conveying path of the conveyor the orientation of the articles is achieved by the force of the conveying flow and the conveying flow runs in a skewed manner upstream of the rotary projection in the direction thereof in order to ensure that the articles contact the rotary projection.
It is generally known that for automatic handling of articles in material handling installations and warehouses etc. it is necessary to provide the articles in a defined orientation. For this purpose, it is often necessary to change the orientation of the articles.
DE 35 24 339 A1 discloses changing the orientation of bags on a belt conveyor by means of a bag deflector protruding into the conveying path of the belt conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,807 (cf. FIG. 18) likewise discloses changing the orientation of articles on a roller conveyor according to the same principle, wherein the rollers of the roller conveyor are skewed in order to effect contact of the articles with the side wall of the conveyor.
DE 92 10 809 U1 discloses a device for changing the location of items on endless conveyors in which a transverse stop can be brought into the conveying region. For this purpose, the transverse stop is movable into a single fixed end position—analogous to DE 35 24 339 A1—in which the transverse stop always protrudes by the same distance into the conveying region. In a similar design, DE 20 2004 011 629 U1 discloses a turnstile which can be retracted into and extended from the conveying path.